Becoming One
by xxSunUpSunDownxx
Summary: Hiccup gets banished from Berk, causing him to have to live on his own out in the wild. One day while out exploring, he grows lost and stumbled across a herd of dragons. Does he become one with them, or return home? xSU
1. Banishment

**A/N: Hey guys! This is xxSunUpxx. I hope you enjoy this. I am still trying to get the hang of writing again, so bear with me. Anywho, this is Chapter One of Becoming One!**

**Okay, so. More basic info. This is rated T, but it may change as the story progresses but who knows. Anyways, enjoy! Feel free to send some requests **

**xxSunUpxx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

A young teen, around the age of sixteen, sat in his room as he watched his village, Berk, bustle about, attempting to chase off the dragons and put out the fires. He wanted nothing more than to go out and help, but his dad forbids it due to his tendency to just make matters worse.

This teen's name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

As he watched the other Vikings run around, carrying supplies, he grew antsy. Pretty soon it was too much to bear, causing him to grab his sword and abandon his house. He knew he was going against his dad's specific orders as well as have to deal with harsh punishment, but at this point he didn't care. He just wanted to prove himself, make everyone believe he wasn't the failure they all believed him to be.

Hiccup pushed himself through the villagers, ignoring their shouts of anger as they saw him out and about. Soon enough he stumbled across a dragon that didn't have anyone already attacking it and decided to take his chance. Hiccup yelled and charged forward, fully intending on killing it. As soon as the dragon turned and noticed him he began to regret the decision of facing one alone, for the large creature charged forward as well. Hiccup cursed and began running away out of panic. The dragon chased after him a bit, causing quite a bit more damage to Berk, before it fled the scene.

At this point in time, the rest of the dragons had been chased out and the entire population was staring at Hiccup in anger, however, no one looked more upset than his dad, Stoick. He walked forward and glared at his son.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay inside! Gods almighty, Hiccup. Why can't you just learn to listen for once in your life? It wasn't even that difficult of an order!" He barked, throwing his hands around as he lectured.

Hiccup cringed as his dad shouted, backing away slightly.

"I'm sorry, Dad! I just… I thought I could do it! I really thought I had it this time…" he sighed.

"Just get back to the house! We'll continue this discussion later." Stoick said quietly, shaking his head in disappointment.

Hiccup put his head down and slowly retreated back to his home and went to his room, sitting on his stool in front of his desk. He sat there for awhile, thinking, before he heard the door open and loud footsteps approach him. Hiccup turned around and faced his father, who seemed to have a saddened look on his face.

"Listen, Hiccup… we need to speak for a moment.."

Hiccup grew a little more worried than before. "Oh.. uh.. okay, what about…?"

Stoick lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from Hiccup. "Well… during clean up… the people of Berk sure had a lot to say… and…" he paused and sighed. "Listen, Son, I love you. I really do. You are my child for Valhalla's sake but… the others don't seem to care for you as much."

Hiccup's expression filled with confusion.

"Where is this going..?" Hiccup asked.

"Well… you can't stay here. You are causing too much trouble, and the majority of the population wants you to leave."

Hiccup went silent, his shoulders falling. He was aware he wasn't the most cared for guy in Berk, but banishment?

Stoick sighed and reached forward, resting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "I am sorry, Hiccup… I will let you stay here until morning, but that is all I can do."

Hiccup nodded, but still didn't speak. Stoick just shook his head and left the room.

Since he didn't have anything else to do, Hiccup decided to go to bed, knowing it was probably going to be his last night in a somewhat comfortable bed for a while.

* * *

><p>Hiccup awoke the next morning and slowly slid out from his bed. He trudged down to the main room of the home to be greeted by his dad. Stoick seemed to have been working on something until he heard Hiccup. He turned and approached his son, pulling him into one last hug.<p>

"I really wish I didn't have to do this… I wish you luck, Son."

And with that, Hiccup left and made his way into the wooded area not too far from Berk. Thankfully it wasn't the winter season, so it was only mildly cold and that he wouldn't have to worry about it being too difficult to find food.

Hiccup hiked through the trees for what seemed like hours before he stumbled across this enclosed area. Curious, Hiccup found a way in between two large boulders. He was now standing on a small ledge that overlooked a small grass area with a decent sized lake in the center.

Hiccup carefully found a way down to the ground and began exploring. The area didn't seem too bad, it was well protected, the lake provided a good food source, and it wouldn't be too difficult to go and get resources to build a decent shelter and wood for fires.

After thinking this through, Hiccup went to work and began gathering the basic materials needed to make a decent basic shelter for now. Once the materials were collected, Hiccup carefully brought them back to the lake area and began putting it together. He finished the small basic little hut within a few hours, knowing that's all he needed for the night and could always add more as the days pass.

Now all he needed was some food, however this was difficult for he didn't have any weapons or tools to catch a fish, or hunt a small animal in the woods. Knowing this, Hiccup knew he had to do it the old fashioned way and stepped carefully into the lake. He began looking closely at the water, and waited until he spotted one. he followed the fish as it swam around, reaching down and grabbing it as soon as he found the perfect chance. Hiccup tossed the fish onto the land and climbed out. While he waited the fish to completely die, he began making the fire to cook it over.

Once both of those tasks were complete, Hiccup stabbed the fish with a fairly sharp stick and held it out over the fire, and waited for it to cook. When it was fully cooked, Hiccup began to eat and decided to call it a day. He crawled into his hut and laid on the ground, before eventually falling asleep a few hours later.


	2. A Small Discovery

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took a few days. I was having internet problems and school kind of got in the way a little bit. Anyways, I hope you enjoy Chapter 2! I know I sure enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup awoke in the middle of the night, with minimal feeling in his fingertips. He slowly crawled out of his makeshift hut and walked over to the small area he had designated for fires and began putting one together.<p>

Once the fire was sup and started, Hiccup huddled up next to it in hopes he would warm up and be able to go back to sleep; however, that is not how it worked. By the time Hiccup had warmed up, the sun had come up and he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so instead he used the remaining life of the fire to cook himself some fish for breakfast.

After he ate, Hiccup decided to go out and explore and possible gather some more supplies to, hopefully, improve his tiny hovel.

When Hiccup made it to the top, he looked around and seemed to have finally noticed how beautiful everything seemed to be. The leaves on the trees were a bright, healthy green and the trunks occasionally had a vine or two wrapped around them. The sound of the wildlife around him seemed to have been turned up to full blast, for he could now clearly here the scurrying of tiny paws and the calls of the birds who were out and about in the sky. Even the air seemed to have a fresher, earthier smell than usual.

Hiccup smiled and quickly got to collecting materials. He managed to find quite a few decent sized pieces of wood and even some rocks he could use to keep the wood in place.

After awhile of collecting, Hiccup noticed his pile of items was growing quite large, so he started to carry them down. He had to go fairly slow, because not only were the objects he was carrying heavy, but he had to make sure his feet landed in specific spots in order to get down safely.

He had managed to make it down with almost all of the materials, and was now on his last trip. Hiccup had managed to make it about halfway down the stone wall, when he accidently overstepped and began to fall. He dropped his things and began grabbing for anything he could get to, but there was nothing. The teen groaned as he landed on the hard ground. Luckily, he wasn't too hurt. His back and arm was just a little sore but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

After all, he was a viking! Err, former viking. Eh, details.

Once Hiccup got over the shock of the fall, he began adding to his 'home'. This took a few hours, but oh was the time put it worth it. The once poorly put together hut, could now pass as a decent home for now. It still needed work, but now he hopefully wouldn't get so cold in the night. Plus he would have more room to work with, and couldn't feel so closed in when sleeping.

Hiccup looked at the sky, trying to determine the time. By the looks of it, there was still plenty of daylight left so he decided to catch a fish and eat, then go back up top and maybe explore a little. He walked around, admiring the beauty of the area around him when he heard a rustle not that far away.

Hiccup instantly grew tense and began looking around to possible locate what caused the sound. He didn't see anything, but this just made him get even more worried. He looked around and found a decent sized branch. He picked it up and gripped it tightly with his right hand.

Suddenly, he heard more movement. He turned around and noticed there was a wild boar charging directly at him. Hiccup didn't hesitate, he lifted the branch and swung, however he was way off. This poor attempt caused the boar just to grow angier and charge at him again. Hiccup made countless attempts to hit it, but they either missed or didn't cause any damage.

Hiccup tried to think, what could he do? Obviously what he was already doing wasn't much good. He thought about dropping the branch, but that idea quickly vanished knowing his small build was no match to fight a boar without the aid of a weapon.

In his state of thought, he didn't notice as the creature started up again. Due to of his lack of attention, the boar managed to strike him. He fell to the ground and the boar attacked again, this time hitting his arm straight on. Hiccup hissed, his hand involuntarily releasing the branch. He almost sat there and tried to get over the shock, but he knew that staying still for too long was probably a bad idea.

He stood up and leaned down, picking up the branch with his left hand this time. The animal noticed Hiccup wasn't done yet, and ran at him full force. Hiccup swung the branch, expecting to be even worse than before but was shocked when he managed to hit the boar, causing it to whimper slightly. However, the boar wasn't about to give up. It tried again, only for the exact same thing to happen. The boar soon realized that he was the weaker out of the two and ran off.

Hiccup let out a sigh of victory, but the pain in his arm caused him to cringe. He knew he had to get something on his arm to support it, but he didn't know what to use. He looked around for anything that might work, but found nothing. He sighed and decided to head back to the lake, hoping he would find something he could use there.

He managed to make it back to the lake, which honestly surprised him. He began looking around for anything, and then remembered he had managed to grab an extra set of clothes before he had left just in case it got cold. He really didn't want to ruin perfectly good clothing, but he knew it was the only thing he had currently that would work. Hiccup pulled out the clothes and picked up the shirt. He ripped the cloth into one large semi-square shape, and tied two adjacent corners together, forming a sling. he slid it over his head, and moved his arm into it, letting it rest against the fabric.

He sat there in his home for a few hours until the pain became less intense. By the time his arm felt better, Hiccup had already fallen asleep.


	3. Taken Away

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I was having issues finding time to write. And then while waiting for the chapter to be edited, I got kicked off the laptop, so I wasn't able to publish it until I got to school (Now). Anyways, I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Hiccup managed to get a good nights sleep, waking up a few hours later than intended. He sat up and groaned, his arm still in a lot of pain.<p>

He left his hut, planning on getting some fish to eat, but his arm made it difficult. He knew he had to do something to help with the pain and he knew exactly how.

He went to the wall and climbed up and out, ignoring his arm. Once he was uptop, he walked around and examined the trees. Eventually the teen found exactly what he needed, a white willow tree. Due to his tendency to get injured, he had became quite familiar with herbal remedies, and the bark of a white willow was great for fast acting pain relief, however they wore off fairly quick. Knowing this, he set off to look for a few herbs he often used to make a type of tea that took awhile to kick in, but it lasted hours.

He eventually located said herbs and took as much of it as he could, shoving it into his satchel along with the bark.

On his way back he had grabbed a few stones as well as a piece of thick wood. Hiccup sat next to the lake and took two of the stones, using one to sharpen the other. He then took that sharpened stone and began carving the chunk of wood into a bowl. After about an hour of this, his bowl was complete.

Hiccup proceeded to grab two other stones, one large and flat and the other about the size of his hand and had a rugged texture. He placed the bark on the flat stone, and began crushing it with the other. Hiccup stood, and took some of his leftover fish from before, and sprinkled the bark over it. Hiccup took a couple of bites, and a few minutes later the pain started to fade.

He soon went to work with brewing the tea, filling his bowl with water from the lake, and then walked over and started a fire. Once the fire was lit, he held his bowl over it, high enough to where the heat would reach and not burn him, or the bowl itself.

Once the water was slightly heated, Hiccup added a little of the herbs to the water and held it over the flames to heat up a little more. Soon, his drink was complete.

He stirred it slightly by rolling the liquid around, before he took a drink. The taste was bitter, but refreshing. It felt nice to have something to drink that wasn't cold and tasteless. Like the vikings who cast in out.

Once his tea was gone, Hiccup rinsed the bowl off and put it away inside.

After he did so, he went back to work in hopes to properly finish up the improvements on his home. With only one hand, this proved to be rather difficult. Even more so when the tools Hiccup had were poorly made and probably also needed to be fixed up.

Hiccup was finally done, with a few hours of daylight to spare, so he quickly brewed another cup of tea before he went back up top to see if he could find something to eat besides fish, like some berries and other fruit of some sort.

The brunet wandered around, having no luck. So instead he gathered some large stones, branches, and vines so he can make some weapons he could use for hunting… or just incase he got attacked by another wild boar. Those things were vicious.

He carried the supplies to the ledge that leads down to the lake. Since Hiccup couldn't carry it down as well as get down safe himself, he slowly dropped them over the edge and hoped for the best. Luckily, nothing got severely damaged, which was good.

The scrawny outcast carefully made his way down as well and picked everything up and carried them over by his fire pit, going to work on making a spear as well as a few tools to replace the ones he used earlier.

Making these items proved to take longer and harder to do than expected, and the next thing he knew, the sun was already down. Hiccup sighed and set them off to the side and started a fire. Once the fire was lit, Hiccup went to the lake and worked to catch a fish to eat, knowing he probably needs it before he called it a night.

He spent about an hour, making multiple attempts before he just gave up. It was already late, as well as cold, so Hiccup retreated back to his hut and sat by the fire.

He warmed himself up before he laid down to go to sleep.

Right when he was finally about to properly fall asleep, there was a loud noise that didn't seem to far away from his hut.

He quietly sat up and reached over for his spear. Hiccup slowly treaded over to the opening and peeked outside, his eyes widening when he saw a fairly large dragon right next to the lake, seeming to be eating the fish. No wonder he couldn't catch anything! This glutton was inhaling them like they were air.

Hiccup knew he should just stay inside and it would leave eventually, especially with his arm being the way it was. But he was Hiccup, and he never did what he should do. Instead, he stood up completely and charged at the large creature.

It quickly turned turned and growled, charging at him as well. Seems like Hiccup's primitive weapons posed no threat to this beast by it's reaction. Hiccup froze, unsure of what to do now, which gave the dragon the perfect opportunity. It jumped into the air, picking up Hiccup by the back of his shirt as it flew by overhead and ascended higher into the sky.

Hiccup screamed and thrashed as he was carried away.


End file.
